


Don't Bump Into Strangers In Public, They Could Have Bad Germs

by InfiniteInMystery



Series: October 2020 Spooks [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Choking, Crying, Fluff, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Smut, Some comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: Hijikata manages to get his hands on Katsura, and not in a metaphorical way.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Katsura Kotarou
Series: October 2020 Spooks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950559
Kudos: 36





	Don't Bump Into Strangers In Public, They Could Have Bad Germs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Pollen

It wasn't a routine arrest, wasn't a routine interrogation.

There was nothing routine about it because it involved Katsura and _that name_ alone was enough to throw protocol to the wind. Yamazaki was like a wolf these days, catching the briefest sight of the bunny dashing through the bushes when no one else saw it, and then taking off barking up a storm and riling everyone up. Hijikata didn't know what the older man was eating, but he sure as Hell should keep it up. They'd been on a roll that week, arresting everyone and everything that had been on their list since the beginning of the year.

Now if only they could keep Katsura behind bars.

Yamazaki hadn't been wrong that sunny afternoon. Katsura had been _there_. It was just that Katsura was faster than a bunny it seemed, and Yamazaki didn't have the nose of a dog.

And while Hijikata _also_ didn't have the nose of a dog, his sinuses clogged and sense of smell ruined from mayo abuse and maybe smoking, Hijikata _did_ have the brain of a terrorist these days. He'd spent enough time with Gintoki to realize that their backward logic _worked_ , had spent more than enough time contemplating Katsura's moves and actions, _why bomb here, why raid there._ So when Katsura suddenly 'disappeared' into the streets and Sougo had finished blowing up unnecessary buildings that inevitably would be reported, Hijikata had a theory as to where the runaway Joui had really disappeared to. There had been clues lately, little things that Hijikata had started to notice while arresting Katsura's men. Little trends, little noted hideouts, little common disguises. Katsura sought refuge all over the city, but some of them seemed to be more obvious than others, some of them right on the corners of the streets or in the back kitchen of a small restaurant.

Hijikata slipped away from the Shinsengumi, knowing very well that no one would find the idiot they were looking for. He slipped away with a nasty grumble and a cigarette, so no one even looked at him twice as he too disappeared into the streets.

 _Where would I go if I was being chased by a bunch of Joui?_ The thing about the Joui and the Shinsengumi was that they weren't that different at the end of the day. Fighting against each other, fighting to protect different aspects of Edo, trying to blend in and blindside the other party. Nah, Katsura's faction and the Shinsengumi had a lot in common. There were pros to that.

So where would Hijikata go? He would blend into plain sight until the threat retreated or died down, and then he would slink back to where he came from.

And that was how Hijikata found himself skulking through the streets for the next few hours, gritting his teeth and realizing that the longer he went without seeing Katsura, the less likely he would get his chance to arrest the idiot. The sun was starting to set, the temperature finally dropping to a tolerable degree, the sweat on the back of Hijikata's neck making him moody. But that was also how Hijikata ended up on that street corner with a smoke hanging between his lips, eyeing up a suspicious-looking monk who was shooing the cats – cats who clearly _knew_ him – away with his begging can. It was the attire that was familiar and the cat hair. The Joui had been hiding in plain sight on the corners of streets for _years._

Hijikata finished his smoke, eyes set on that wide-brimmed hat, before squashing his cigarette butt beneath the heel of his shoe and approaching the monk. Hijikata opened his mouth to speak, but the stranger who probably wasn't a stranger at all cut him off first.

“You shouldn't litter.”

“ _Katsura_.” Hijikata snapped. He shoved his jacket aside and whipped out his handcuffs, snapping them between his hands like a whip. “You're under arrest for fucking _everything_.”

“I'm not 'fucking everything', I'm Katsura.” Katsura said as he stood up casually, the robes swaying around his lithe body. He pulled the hat from his head, letting it fall to the ground like common litter. His eyes landed on Hijikata, glinting and amused just like the smile on his face. He thought Hijikata finding him was _funny._ The cats nearby suddenly scattered, and Hijikata lunged for the rebel to chase him before Katsura even started to flee.

Katsura was quick on his feet. The bunny dashing through the underbrush, the wolf hot on its heels, jaws narrowly missing as it snapped.

“Katsura!” Hijikata yelled as Katsura's robe slipped through his fingertips. It was so frustrating. So damn frustrating that luck and chaotic fortune always seemed to be on Katsura's side. _One of these days, I'll get you, and I'll get you good._

Hijikata ran down the street as fast as he could, the distance between them _growing_ , cursing his smoker lungs when he was suddenly winded from the short block, his legs already burning. He wasn't out of shape, but he didn't exactly chase criminals like this every day. He was good in short bursts and quick attacks, but his stamina was shit and it was clearly showing.

Katsura wasn't too much further ahead of him, the hot and heavy cloak on top of his yukata no doubt slowing him down. And then the chase from earlier when Yamazaki had first spotted him? That had surely taken up some of Katsura's energy. _Heh, there's a chance in Hell I might actually catch up to him._

They burst into the busy street, Katsura shedding his cloak to try and blend in with the crowd, but Hijikata's eyes were locked on him like prey. The Vice Commander shouldered his way through the crowd, watching Katsura's back get further and further away.

Katsura tried to cross the street, hair fanning behind him, a grin on his face because he thought he was getting away, when he suddenly slammed into a very large Amanto turning the corner. Hijikata caught up before Katsura even rebounded off the Amanto, his chest on fire but his hands already grabbing for the rebel. Katsura squawked as he bounced off the Amanto's stomach and started to fall, the Amanto instinctively grabbing onto Katsura's arm and stopping the rebel dead in his tracks. Hijikata hit the Amanto next, slamming into the Amanto's side and making him grunt, all while reaching for Katsura.

Hijikata didn't trip. He stumbled, his nose instantly getting clogged up when he jostled the Amanto a step, his hand snapping out for the arm trapped in the Amanto's grip. There was a pink cloud in his face and he had no idea where it had come from, but he aggressively swatted it away. He had a rebel to arrest.

“Shinsengumi! You're under arrest!” Hijikata yelled louder than necessary as he whipped out his handcuffs again.

Katsura glanced up at the Amanto's fuzzy black hand wrapped entirely around his forearm, his eyes wide. The Amanto was massive, maybe seven and a half feet tall with a fuzzy yellow mane and an extra pair of arms. It was striped black and yellow, his bee head tilting at Katsura in curiosity. There was pink dust floating off of him from being jostled so violently by the two little humans, pink dust that Hijikata was suddenly sneezing on as he seized Katsura's arms himself.

Katsura suddenly realized he was in trouble. Not because of the dust cloud, oh no, Katsura's brain didn't even acknowledge the dust really. It certainly wasn't as important as the impending doom of being arrested and having to go through the effort of escaping _again_.

Hijikata rubbed his face off on his shoulder, scoffing angrily, before barking Katsura's rights. He cuffed one of Katsura's wrists, the buzzing Amanto still holding onto Katsura himself.

“You know you're just wasting your words every time you tell me this, right?” Katsura laughed, made sure he was loud and annoying just to piss the Vice Commander off. Hijikata pulled Katsura from the Amanto, spinning him around before Katsura could run and tripped him, hair spinning, and slamming him down on the ground. Katsura almost didn't get the chance to shield his face as he slammed into the pavement, the Vice Commander straddling him the second he was down.

“No need to be so rough!” Katsura yelled back at him the second he got his breath back. Hijikata forced his arms behind his back one at a time, knees digging into his sides. _Why are you so angry today?_ Katsura could feel his bottom lips was split, dabbed his tongue at it just to confirm. “Though now that I think about it, _rough_ is the sound you dogs make when you're too excited, so I'm not surprised to be treated like this!”

“Shut up!” Hijikata snapped, clipping the handcuffs together and cinching them extra tight. Katsura winced, tugging on them testingly, already knowing he was going to have bruises by the time he was sneaking out back onto the streets.

By his arms, Hijikata dragged Katsura to his feet. Katsura swore, stumbling to his feet, keeping his smile in place because there was an entire crowd watching them. There were phone cameras out and pointing their way, low chattering as his face was slowly recognized.

Katsura laughed. “What? The dog can't handle being teased a little? You mutts sure do have short tempers!”

Hijikata dragged him off the street, out of view of the onlookers. He shoved Katsura into a nearby alley, his hands never loosening on the cuffs behind Katsura's back. Grasping for his radio, Hijikata cursed before putting in his location for a patrol car.

“You're just wasting tax-payers money.” Katsura said, making sure to laugh loud again just like Sakamoto. “You know you're going to waste all this time and effort, and I'll be back on the streets by tomorrow morning.”

“Just shut the fuck up.” Hijikata snapped. Katsura snorted. _Seems his temper is shorter than usual._

“A little moody, aren't you?” Katsura teased, his voice lilting in the patronizing way he knew Gintoki hated. “The Boss not letting you get some release? You know it's beneficial for your men to get some time to relax, or else they'll just end up high strung like you."

Hijikata opened his mouth to snap something back, but Katsura saw an opportunity when Hijikata's face pinched awkwardly. The second Hijikata sneezed, his head whipping into his arm, Katsura lunged. He lunged with all his weight, trying to break Hijikata's hold on the cuffs, trying to get away before he would have to get out of the Shinsengumi's jail cells.

“Where the hell do you think you're going?” Hijikata snapped, dragging Katsura further into the alley before shoving him up against the wall where no one could see him. His voice was nasty, laced with anger that hadn't been there a moment ago. “You think you can just run around here, hurting and scaring people every day, and get away with it?”

“Like you guys are any different. Your little partner in crime blew up two buildings earlier. If anything, he's worse than me because he _enjoys_ it.” Katsura snapped back.

“Hah!” Hijikata snapped and he cuffed Katsura across the face with the back of his hand.

Katsura gasped, his eyes widening from the hit as his head snapped to the side. He glanced back to Hijikata, mouth still open, both confusion and amusement passing through him at the same time. _Looks like someone grew a backbone._ But Hijikata's pupils were pinpricks as he seized the front of Katsura's robes, his face suddenly drawing in awfully near. There was rage in his eyes, anger Katsura didn't see often these days, but it made the hairs on his arms stand on end anyway.

“You're going to be writing me a list of all your men by the end of tonight so we can round everyone up and lock you all away for good. Edo's had enough of you.” Hijikata snapped. “The war is over Katsura. It's time to lay it to rest.”

Katsura scoffed but didn't retort. Simply let his head rest back against the brick wall and his most patronizing smile spread across his face. He exercised his right to remain silent as the patrol car rolled up and Hijikata forced him into the backseat. It wasn't every day he got arrested, and it certainly wasn't every day Hijikata hit him for it.

Hijikata got into the passenger seat, a man Katsura recognized as a basic background character driving the car. He glanced between the two officers, wondering what his chances were of escaping early.

Katsura didn't even bother trying.

The second he was locked behind bars with his hands cuffed in front of himself now, Katsura tested the locks. He tested the locks and all the windows, checked out every single little nook and cranny until Hijikata was suddenly there letting himself into the cell. He clipped the keys back onto his belt before strutting in, the door locked behind him.

He had a fresh cigarette and a rosy color to his cheeks, his breathing a little heavy like they had just finished their run. Katsura's eyes caught on his face, the dust from earlier coming back to him.

“Katsura. I want the names of your men and all your affiliates.” Hijikata said. “I've been having a shit week so you better start talking. Is Gintoki in this with you? Because he's been fucking shit up all over town this week, and from what I've been seeing, it looks like it helps _you._ So. Spill the beans before I arrest him _too_.”

“I'm not spilling the beans, I'm Katsura.” Katsura said with a laugh.

Hijikata was on him within the moment, his hand shoved up underneath Katsura's neck. Katsura's back hit the wall, his breath leaving him in a short gasp. Hijikata leaned in real close so that Katsura could smell his awful breath, their lips only an inch away. There was sweat on Hijikata's brow, an aggressive firmness in his hands and voice that never seemed to be present before.

“You'll talk.” Hijikata promised. He exhaled, eyes half-lidded as he leaned in closer, his nose brushing past Katsura's ear into his hair. “You smell so good, you know?”

Katsura stiffened, eyes wide as the hair began to rise on his arms. He raised his hands, pushing against Hijikata's stomach, his eyes suddenly on the pink dust covering Hijikata's jacket collar. _That's… not what I think it is… is it?_

With his nose pressed to Katsura's hair, Hijikata inhaled deeply. Suddenly he was pressing his body up against Katsura's, heavily trapping him against the wall, his crotch pressing into Katsura's hip. The pressure in Hijikata's pants was enough to remind Katsura he had seen the effects of that dust before, should have warned Hijikata to shower for his _own_ sake.

“Hijikata,” Katsura started to say seriously, his mouth suddenly dry, “that Amanto-”

Hijikata snagged a hand up underneath Katsura's throat and squeezed, looking down his nose at him. Katsura choked head pressed back against the wall, his eyes wide and lips parting as Hijikata ground his hips into Katsura's. Katsura grabbed onto his wrist, his eyes wide and pleading.

“Tell me what I want to know.” Hijikata said, _threatened_ , his eyes half-lidded and his expression dark. “Tell me before you regret it.”

Katsura chuckled when the pressure on his neck released and he could breathe again, Hijikata's hand still snug. Katsura licked his bottom lip, eyes wide as he stuttered. “That Amanto was-”

Hijikata snagged his hand under Katsura's neck again, his other pulling violently at Katsura's haori and tearing it off his shoulders. Katsura's hands pulled against his cuffs as he pushed against Hijikata's forearm, the links clinking as he struggled. His chest was burning, head tilting up to try and breathe, eyes squeezing shut as an unsteady buzz started up in his temples.

“Who are your men?” Hijikata asked, his tone bland and irate. He let up on Katsura's neck, giving him a chance to explain himself. Katsura greedily sucked in a breath, his world starting to tilt.

When Katsura didn't answer, Hijikata choked him again. With his hand firm on Katsura's neck, his fingers suddenly sunk into Katsura's belts, ripping them off, letting his yukata float open. “I asked you a _question_.”

With his yukata hanging open, Katsura chuckled nervously. When Hijikata asked him again, Katsura swallowed thickly. “Gintoki isn't involved.” He lied. Because that was what this was about, wasn't it? Gintoki. See, the Shinsengumi and Joui weren't even that different.

“See. That wasn't so hard.” Hijikata said lowly, his face still close to Katsura's own. He lightly cupped Katsura's cheek, giving it a gentle pat that smacked louder than it stung. Katsura sighed, his eyes turned up to Hijikata, searching his gaze. He had only spoken because he was worried, not because he was intimidated.

Hijikata suddenly hoisted Katsura up against the wall, Katsura's legs around the Vice Commanders hips as Hijikata slammed their mouths together, teeth and gums mashing together. Katsura squeaked in surprise before realizing what was happening. He bit Hijikata's bottom lip, sunk his teeth straight through the flesh, earning a grunt from the officer. Hijikata pulled his face away instantly, his lips smeared with blood from the both of them. This close, Katsura could see how blown Hijikata's pupils were now, could see the lust and anger swirling behind those blue irises.

“Hiji-”

Hijikata dropped Katsura back to his feet and spun him around to face the wall. Katsura went easily with a gasp, his cheek pressing into the cold cell wall when Hijikata pressed his hips into Katsura's backside to pin him. Katsura took a quick breath, head-turning as far as he could when he heard the sound of a belt buckle unclasping. He wasn't going to- he wouldn't-

“Wait- what kind of conduct-”

Katsura whimpered as the Vice Commander shoved his erection against his backside, threatening him with it. In the next second Katsura was bare from the waist down, underwear around his ankles, and Hijikata was shoving his yukata up to the small of his back and pressing against him without any preparation. Katsura pulled on his cuffs as he started to wiggle, but Hijikata just closed the distance, firmly sandwiching Katsura between him and the wall, his large hands snagged on Katsura's bony hips.

“Hey, I don't think you really want to do this. This is just the dust talking, you must have inhaled some when you knocked into the Amanto. Did you not see that Amanto? Are you stupid? You should know the hazards of your job you know, those guys carry all sorts of airborne shit, you need to stay six-feet away or they'll give you the flu.” Katsura rambled. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes on Hijikata's half-lidded ones. “If not for me, think about Gintoki if he knew what you're about to do!”

Hijikata barked a laugh before slapping a firm hand over Katsura's mouth. The other hand latched onto Katsura's soft ass and pushed it open so Hijikata could see his destination, before shoving himself inside.

Katsura squealed through Hijikata's fingers, struggling against the hands on his soft body as Hijikata sunk in as deep as he could go with a pleased moan right in Katsura's ear. Hijikata's other hand sunk into Katsura's hair at the base of his neck, pulling on a fistful to keep Katsura's head in place. He bit down there at a particularly good thrust, a note being knocked out of the back of Katsura's throat. Katsura closed his eyes, his tears streaking down his face and running over Hijikata's hand as pain shivered up his spine, his knees already shaking as Hijikata started to move, pushing into him and bouncing Katsura against the wall.

Hijikata kept his brutal pace, pushing up into Katsura with heavy grunts, keeping an angle that made Katsura see stars in a bad way. Katsura spread his legs wider, trying to ease the pain, trying to keep his cries to a minimum lest they just spur the Demon Vice Commander on.

In Katsura's ear, Hijikata finally moaned in his release. Hijikata didn't pull out before he finished, filled Katsura up full and sticky while smothering him against the cell wall. Hijikata panted into Katsura's ear, his breath too warm, his body too heavy. Katsura's knees were shaking, and the second Hijikata relaxed his grip and started to pull out, Katsura slammed his head into his.

Hijikata squawked, blood exploding from his nose, and Katsura was quick to jump on him and knock him down to the ground. Hijikata grunted, the back of his head colliding with the floor, hands instantly raising like he wanted to touch the wound but also didn't. Katsura's cuffed hands ripped the keys off Hijikata's belt before Hijikata himself could realize what was happening, gave him a nice good kick in the side while he was at it just out of pure frustration.

And lying there on the floor, Hijikata seemed to come to his senses when he finally opened his eyes, his pupils still blown, but sated. His eyes widened, blue flickering down at Katsura's bare legs streaked with pink and white, and then to his open fly. Hijikata stuttered out the beginning of Katsura's name as he started to sit up, blood running down the side of his neck from where he'd hit his head, but Katsura didn't even hear through the ring in his ears as he popped his cuffs and got his clothes back on in proper order.

Katsura didn't even speak to him as he fled. He just rushed to the cell door and unlocked it before slipping outside and locking Hijikata _in._

“Zura-” Hijikata's quiet voice rang down the hall, but it was lost to the sound of Katsura sobbing the second he was free on the streets.

–

Gintoki was doing what any good adult should do – shit all. It was late. Shinpachi was at home eating his sister's black matter. Kagura was humming around a piece of pickled seaweed as she watched the most recent episode of Ladies Four, Sadaharu lying between her and the low table, his monstrous tail thumping happily every time she pet him. Gintoki was sprawled across his own couch with JUMP raised above his head like he hadn't grown up at all, his attention lost from the manga, trapped on the Inugami's tail thumping into the floor.

Being an adult sucked. Sadaharu thumped his tail. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Kagura stopped petting him to chew her pickled seaweed. _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ And ah, there was the broom from downstairs, the old lady angry because Sadaharu was making too much noise. _Slam! Slam! Slam!_

Gintoki dramatically threw his JUMP onto the low table, sitting up.

“Ah! You're all so loud! Just shut up, I can't even hear myself think!” He yelled before jumping to his feet. Kagura glanced his way with a dirty look and an angry _Shhh!_ Sadaharu yipped in response and made more noise than necessary.

“What are you? On your period? Go drink some milk.” Kagura yelled.

“Arf!” Sadaharu yelled.

“What's going to make noise next, huh?” Gintoki yelled, stretching his hands over his head as he moved towards the kitchen. This sounded like a problem that strawberry milk could fix.

But unfortunately in his hallway, there was a soft knock on his door. _I really just can't catch a break, now can I?_ Groaning, Gintoki shoved a hand into his hair, scratching at the side of his head as he aggressively slid the door open to his front hallway.

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” He really hoped the annoyance came across in his voice because all he wanted to do was read and there were all these people bothering him now. “What do you need?”

When he slid open the door, he froze. Confused, Gintoki blinked before sighing.

“Zura?”

Zura was standing there, shivering like a leaf even though the temperature wasn't even that cold, his eyes red-rimmed and his bottom lip trembling. He glanced up to Gintoki through glassy eyes, his lips pulled thin and his hands balled into fists. His bottom lip was split, purple blooming across his throat. He looked a little beat up, but Gintoki doubted he was crying because he had been attacked. No, Elizabeth was probably missing again, or Katsura had finished the newest episode of Ladies Four first and someone had died.

“Eh, why are you crying again.” Gintoki asked, not particularly concerned. He was so used to the daily drama that seeing Katsura bawling on his doorstep wasn’t really that out of the ordinary. Katsura was a crier, after all.

“Can I come in?” Katsura asked through a sniffle, and he sounded downright wretched. Gintoki sighed because he would never say no, and simply turned around from the doorway to go back to the couch he had been on. He was just going to have to put up with the noise it seemed, him and the old lady both.

Gintoki left room on the couch, and once Katsura had his shoes off, he trailed to Gintoki's side of the couch, carefully sitting down with a leg folded underneath him.

“Uncle Zura! What happened?” Kagura yelled. She gasped at him before jumping off her couch and running around the table. She threw her arms around Katsura's shoulders, giving him a tight hug. Even Sadaharu moved over within reach, his nose within reach of Katsura's nearest hand.

Gintoki sighed, one hand in his hair, scratching lazily at his head. “He just had a bad day, obviously.”

“Oh no!” Kagura yelled, pulling back from the hug. She held Katsura by his shoulders seriously, staring into his eyes. “You need snacks and a Magical Girl Marathon!”

Gintoki chuckled as Kagura ran off into the kitchen to get more snacks. But when Gintoki glanced over at Katsura, and Katsura glanced back with those sad eyes of his, worry started to sink in.

 _It was more than just a bad day, wasn't it?_ Gintoki held his gaze, his own turning soft. And when Kagura popped in the DVD's and fixed the TV for an optimal view from the one couch, Kagura squeezed herself between them and pulled the table closer, her snacks piled within easy reach of everyone.

By the time Gintoki was rolling Kagura's slack form off of him so that he could get up and properly put her to bed, Katsura had stopped crying. He didn't really look sad anymore. He looked mad. Which was bad news in Gintoki's books.

And when Gintoki came back from the closet, Kagura and Sadaharu tucked in and sleeping soundly, Katsura turned to him. Gintoki sat down closer this time. He was turned on the couch so he could face Katsura better, could properly watch his face for those subtle emotions. Gintoki didn't even have to ask because Katsura already knew what the question would be.

“It's not his fault.” Katsura said quietly. He glanced down to his hands, staring intently at his nails.

“Whose fault?” Gintoki asked. And really, at the end of the day, that was all he needed to know. _Who did it? Who made you cry._ He hoped it was something stupid. He _hoped_.

Katsura didn't answer him, his eyes locked on his hands. He was debating. Gintoki could practically see the hamster wheel running, Katsura running through all of his options, his pros, and cons. The hesitation to share in itself spoke volumes. Katsura had never hesitated to share his more ludicrous woes.

 _The one day I don't ask him will be the day it's actually serious, and I'll accidentally let him suffer alone._ “Zura?” Gintoki said, his tone prompting.

Katsura sniffled, eyes glancing up. He shrugged. “I… there was...”

Gintoki sighed and scooted closer. He reached out with the sleeve of his yukata, being annoying as he wiped Katsura's tears away. Katsura spluttered, swatting at Gintoki's hand, but Gintoki didn't let up until Katsura's face was dry. “Did someone hurt you?”

Katsura nodded, fresh tears in his eyes. Gintoki huffed, wiping at his face again until Katsura was chuckling and swatting his hands away.

“You're going to ruin my skin by rubbing it so much!” Katsura complained.

“You're already ruining your skin by crying.” Gintoki complained back. “Your brain rot is seeping out and corrupting your pores now!”

“Gintoki?” Katsura cried, voice breaking. “I was being chased by the police earlier and I ran into one of those contaminated Bee Amanto.”

“First of all, that's rude to Bee Amanto. You know people are full of contamination too, STD's this, and STD's that. Everyone has STD's these days.” Gintoki said, but quickly got back on topic. “Did the Amanto hurt you?”

“No.” Katsura said. “He just. Well. I ran into him, and then Hijikata ran into him, and there was a cloud of pollen, and you know how stories like this usually go. Ha, ha. Like you said, STD's here and there.”

Gintoki swallowed thickly, eyebrows creasing at what Katsura was alluding to. “Who hurt you?”

“Hijikata.” Katsura swallowed dryly, his eyes averted. “He...”

Gintoki's head twitched to the side as Katsura hesitantly explained, and all he saw was red.


End file.
